falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
电子机械狗
Cyberdogs, also called cyberhounds, are dogs with at least one mechanical part and one organic part. Their physical and mental abilities have been modified robotically and cybernetically, creating a kind of canine-robot hybrids. Cyberdogs are rare and creating one is extremely difficult, requiring both a high degree of technical sophistication and generalized breeding and training programs. As such, they have only been produced by technologically advanced organizations such as the pre-War US government, the Enclave and the research team of Big MT. Cyberdogs were generally used before the Great War in specialized units serving the military and also by some larger police departments. Characteristics Cybernetic canines models Cyberdogs have the appearance of cybernetic canines (although two exceptions exist) with a yellow sclera (only the "cyberhound Mk III police model" have a normal, white sclera). Cyberdogs of this type are also called "K-9 units." Despite being highly modified with electronic parts, they are not affected by pulse weapons. Their modifications include: * Robotic enhancements to much of the body, including replacement limbs and artificial tail. * Replacement of the mandible with a robotic jaw and metal bottom teeth. * Brain removed from the skull and placed in a protective container above the head, allowing them to check their organic and cybernetic system as well as improving their perception. This brain can be swapped out for another, as a cyberdog can suffer neural degeneration over time resulting in the brain abruptly shutting down. Once swapped out, the cyberdog keeps the same personality, its memories and mannerisms it had before becoming a cyberdog, with the additional personality of the fresh dog brain being added into the mix, possibly creating a mix of attributes. * Replacement of most vital organs with high-tech artificial implants, allowing cyberdogs to live indefinitely so long as the brain is replaced periodically (a healthy brain can live over 200 years). * Motivator circuit integrated into the cyberdog acting like a drive mechanism. If removed, the cyberdog's legs will be rendered immobile. * If cyberdogs die it is possible for them to be reconstructed or fixed, as seen in one of Roxie's endings.Roxie#Endings, "There, she ran across the corpse of Rex. She dragged him back to the Big Empty and had him rebuilt for company." Some standard cyberdog models are: * Cyberhound Mk II personal security model, with a light gray coat, a cybernetic right eye and built for personal security. * Cyberhound Mk III law enforcement officer support model, with a light brown coat and built for pursuit. * Cyberhound Mk III police model, with a dark brown coat and built for police work. * Cyberhound Mk III military model, with a dark coat, green-colored robotic parts, vocal enhancements allowing the cyberdog to produce powerful sonic waves when barking and built for military mission. Unique models include K-9 and Gabe. K-9 was created by the Dr. Schreber in the Enclave outpost of Navarro and based on the "Cyberhound Mk II personal security model." He includes all the standard modifications above with: * Enhancements to the brain allowing greater Intelligence superior to that of humans, able to use the large panel of human expression like jokes, sarcasm and have a stronger personality able to be at odds with his master and to disobey. It can also perform repairs on it itself to a certain degree. * Vocal organs allowing speech in multiple languages. Gabe was created by the Dr. Borous in the Big Mountain Research and Development Center and based on the "Cyberhound Mk III police model." He includes all the standard modifications above (excluding the speech capability) with: * Biological enhancements with huge intake of psycho, becoming as large as human, more aggressive and more powerful. * Cyberdog atomic core integrated into his body, triggered with a countdown of 10 seconds after his death and causes a miniature atomic explosion of approximately with a 30 foot blast radius. Weapon models A peculiar model (and an outstanding exception to the standard cybernetic canine's appearance) is the K9000 cyberdog gun, created to act as a personal operated, handheld weapon system. Instead of the standard cyberdog units, which are canine in general anatomy, the K9000 cyberdog gun is more akin to a heavy weapon. It is a living dog's brain that has been provided with a machine gun frame utilizing the .357 Magnum ammunition. Its "canine" features include two metallic "ears" mounted on top of the weapon that move like a real dog's and a sniffer mounted on the jar containing the brain, which allow the gun to sense its surroundings. It can be enhanced with a resla roil increasing its damage by 2 and a mentat chow to increase its rate of fire by 4. Another exception is the upgraded version of the K9000 cyberdog gun, the unique FIDO. Unlike the K9000 cyberdog gun, FIDO uses .44 Magnum rounds instead of .357 Magnum rounds, resulting in higher damage, but it also has a slightly higher spread. It has a special red brain instead of the standard green one of the K9000 cyberdog gun and the decal is changed from a golden retriever to a bulldog. It can't be enhanced with the same modifications as available for the K9000 cyberdog gun. Other features of the K9000 cyberdog gun are included in the FIDO. Variations Cyberhound Mk II personal security model Robodog is a cyberdog, more specifically "cyberhound Mk II personal security model." Dr. Henry brought it from the Enclave Oil Rig and settled down in the NCR. Cyberhound Mk III law enforcement officer support model Rex is initially under the ownership of The King and needs a new brain due to neural degeneration. During the Nothin' But a Hound Dog quest, he can be turned into a companion and optionally cured of his condition. Cyberhound Mk III military model The military cyberdog has a sonic bark used as a weapon, and has a chance to knock down the player character with its melee attack. They also appear to have the ability to self heal/repair themselves. Cyberhound Mk III police model A slightly weaker variety of the military cyberdog. They can be distinguished from military cyberdogs by their unique black and white paint, as well as the red and blue reflective patches on their backs. K9000 cyberdog gun A rather unusual cyberdog in that all of the original canine biological parts have been discarded, except for the brain, which is now housed in the body of a heavy weapon style firearm. It fires .357 Magnum ammunition. "Canine" features include two metallic "ears" mounted on top of the weapon that move like a real dog's and a sniffer mounted on the jar, allowing the gun to sense its surroundings and causing it to growl when pointed at an enemy, even when the enemy is out of the vicinity of the weapon. It can be enhanced with a resla roil increasing its damage by 2 and a mentat chow to increase its rate of fire by 4. FIDO FIDO is a unique and more advanced version of the K9000 cyberdog gun, using .44 Magnum rounds instead of .357 Magnum rounds and having slightly higher spread. The brain case and the scope are red instead of green for the K9000 cyberdog gun, and the decal is changed from a golden retriever to a bulldog. Other features of the K9000 cyberdog gun are included in FIDO. Appearances Cyberdogs appear in Fallout 2, Fallout: New Vegas and the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Gallery Macybraa se.gif|Cyberhound Mk II personal security model in Fallout 2 CyberdogCS.jpg|Cyberdog targeting in Fallout 2 FNVRex.png|Cyberhound Mk III law enforcement officer support model in Fallout: New Vegas PoliceCyberdog.png|Cyberhound Mk III police model in Fallout: New Vegas MilitaryCyberdog.png|Cyberhound Mk III military model in Fallout: New Vegas Poker dogs.jpg|Cyberdogs education in Big MT in Fallout: New Vegas Cyberdog poster.jpg|Cyberdog schematic Cyberdog poster 02.jpg RexHead.png|Rex head in a Fallout: New Vegas wallpaper K9000CyberdogGun.png|K9000 cyberdog gun K9000 poster.jpg|K9000 cyberdog gun schema K9000 poster 02.jpg K9000ConceptArt.png|K9000 cyberdog gun concept art FIDO.png|FIDO Sources * Ccdoctor.msg * Cck9.msg * Schenry.msg * Scrobo.msg References ru:Киберпёс en:Cyberdog es:Ciberperro uk:Кіберпес Category:Creatures Category:Fallout: New Vegas creatures Category:Fallout: New Vegas robots and computers